Destino
by Carolmolly
Summary: Ela estava destinada a ter um filho Uchiha, mas quem disse que tinha que ser de Sasuke? SakuIta Resumo péssimo.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumo: **Ela estava destinada a ter um filho Uchiha, mas quem disse que tinha que ser de Sasuke?

Sakura estava voltando de uma missão da vila da grama, estava agora com 20 anos, seus cabelos continuavam custos, e seu corpo mostrava curvas de mulher, afinal havia se tornado uma mulher muito forte. Não era a Konoichi fraca e medrosa de alguns anos atrás, se tornara a Konoichi mais forte de Konoha, depois de Tsunade.

O treinamento com Tsunade havia a deixado mais forte, e mais confiante. Depois de terminar o treinamento a discípula da Quinta Hokage havia se tornado chefe do hospital de Konoha. E agora voltava de uma missão, no hospital da vila da grama.

Estava andando sozinha pela estrada, foi quando avistou uma velha senhora na beira da estrada, aparentemente machucada.

- Precisa de ajuda senhora? – perguntou Sakura com um sorriso simpático na face.

- Ah minha jovem que bom que você passou por aqui! Eu acho que torci meu pé. – disse a senhora com grande felicidade dela ter parado.

-Deixe me ver. – pediu Sakura, a curando com seu chakra. – Prontinho. – disse ela sorrindo e continuando seu caminho.

-Espere minha jovem! Por você ter me ajudado, eu vou ler a sua mão. – disse a senhora parando Sakura.

- Me desculpe mais eu não acredito nessas coisas. – disse Sakura sorrindo simpática.

-Mas eu ínsito!

-Tudo bem, não me custa nada, não é? – disse Sakura estendendo sua mão. _– Que mulher insistente. _– pensou Sakura com uma gota na cabeça.

-Hum... A flor desabrochara, e dará a luz ao herdeiro do traidor, e este terá o sangue de um clã destruído. – disse a senhora, olhando a palma da mão de Sakura.

-_Ela só pode estar brincando. –_pensou Sakura descrente. _– Teremos um filho do Sasuke-kun! – _dizia a Inner dando um soco no ar. _– Cala a boca Inner! Você esqueceu que o Sasuke esta com casado?E essa senhora só pode estar louca! _– pensou Sakura relembrando tristemente. – A serio, bem obrigado agora eu tenho que ir. – disse Sakura suspirando desanimada, e voltando a andar, sem dar muita atenção ao o que a senhora dizia.

Seus olhos arderam, ao lembrar de Sasuke. Havia esperado tanto a sua volta, chorado tanto a sua partida. Pra que? Para ele voltar e ficar com outra?

Mas estava decidida. Iria esquecer aquele baka para sempre! Não iria mais suspirar por ele, chorar por ele, estava acabado, não seria mais Sasuke-kun! Não iria mais pensar nele, e para não pensar nele, estava fazendo hora extra no hospital, aceitava toda missão que Tsunade a mandava. Tudo isso para não pensar nele.

Nem sabia se ainda o amava. Tudo estava muito confuso, ele fora seu primeiro amor, que tomara conta de sua adolescência, fora praticamente sua vida, chorou por ele quando partiu, sorriu ao voltar, mas não ganhara nada além de uma noticia devastadora, ele havia encontrado alguém no qual ele reconstruiu o seu clãn, como era o nome daquela garota mesmo? Nem se lembrava mais, só sabia que era uma Uchiha igual a ele, afinal ele não era o ultimo.

Nunca teria um filho de Sasuke! Ele era um homem casado agora! Nunca seria amante dele! De ninguém! Não se rebaixaria a esse ponto. E também estava pronta para esquece-lo.

Quando estava se aproximando de Konoha sentiu um chakra fortíssimo próximo. Olhou para os lados já em posição de ataque, mas nada, não abaixando a guarda adentrou os portões de Konoha.

Foi para sua casa, cansada por causa da viajem, se deitou após tomar seu banho, pensando nas baboseiras que aquela senhora havia dito a ela. Ela grávida de um Uchiha? Nem mais em seus sonhos! Havia decidido esquece-lo! Não voltaria atrás! Primeiro o tiraria de sua cabeça, não pensaria mais nele, iria gastar seu tempo vago treinando. Logo adormeceu com tais pensamentos.

Abriu os olhos se acostumando com a claridade do local. Depois de tomar café da manhã. Sakura saiu para ir treinar na floresta. Estava treinando, taijutsu muito concentrada. Foi quando sentiu um chakra muito forte próximo, parou de treinar, e ficou em posição de ataque.

Novamente nada veio nenhum ataque, nada! Não poderia estar errando novamente, poderia!

Perdendo a paciência Sakura lançou uma kunai na arvore a sua frente. Não dando muita atenção voltou a treinar.

-Eu só posso estar louca. – murmurou Sakura socando a arvore.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura parou para descansar, e antes que fosse embora viu um vulto em cima da arvore. Sakura começou a correr na direção que aquele vulto estava indo, novamente nada.

-Deve ser o cansaço. – disse ela para si mesma, voltando para casa.

Chegou em casa e foi tomar um banho, talvez seria melhor descansar um pouco deixar a água corre pelo seu corpo, tentar em vão relaxar.

Depois do banho procurou alguma coisa, comestível, na geladeira, foi quando se lembrou.

_-Esqueci de fazer compras. _– pensava a garota cansada, pegando o ultimo pote de ramen instantâneo, no armário. – _Também, eu estava tão preocupada em treinar... _– pensou ela começando a comer.

Depois foi para seu quarto, colocou uma camisola qualquer, e se deitou sem nenhum sono.

_-Minha vida agora se resume em treinar, trabalhar, comer e dormir. Nem tenho mais certeza se tenho uma vida social. Nossa faz tanto tempo que eu não saio com o pessoal, para conversar ou comer ramen. _– pensava ela lembrando das insistências de Naruto, e no final eles sempre se encontravam no mesmo local. – _Todo mundo se arranjou_...

Talvez ela devesse seguir os conselhos de Naruto.

-_Talvez eu deva arranjar um namorado. –_ pensava Sakura, quando a imagem de Sasuke lhe passou rapidamente pela cabeça. _– Nunca! Eu vou esquecer esse baka! _

Sakura ficou a refletir sobre sua vida.

_-Eu praticamente joguei uma vida fora, por causa daquele baka! E ele só me menos prezava_, _e por fim acabou com outra garota... – _pensou Sakura suspirando tristemente. _– Eu vou esquecer aquele baka de uma vez por todas! Na verdade eu já esqueci ele!-_pensava Sakura, rindo sem emoção.

E com tais pensamentos acabou adormecendo.

Logo quando acordou, Sakura foi treinar estava pronta para deixar todo o seu amor por Sasuke nas marcas, de socos que ela deixava nas arvores. Sentiu novamente um chakra fortíssimo perto de si. Era a terceira vez aquela semana.

-Vamos apareça! – gritou Sakura perdendo a paciência, não podia estar enganada novamente.

Foi quando se deparou com aqueles olhos vermelhos tão conhecidos, saringan. Seu coração acelerou, estava frente a frente com ele, Uchiha Itachi, o traidor de Konoha, membro da Akatsuki. Seu estomago deu voltas. Mas não podia recuar. Continuou em posição de ataque. E se arrependeu um pouco por suas palavras.

-Ora, ora, o que vejo aqui, se não é a Konoichi fraca, do time do meu "querido" irmão.

-Cale-se Itachi. – disse Sakura o atacando.

-Vejo que não tem medo de morrer. – disse Itachi desviando e aparecendo atrás dela.

**N/A: Oiii, to super feliz de estar escrevendo a minha primeira fic Saku/Ita . Casal no qual momentaneamente estou obcecada XD. **

**Bem só lhes peço uma coisa...**

**Onegai Reviews !**


	2. Confusões

-Vejo que não tem medo de morrer. – disse Itachi desviando e aparecendo atrás dela.

A garota de virou concentrando chakra em seus punhos, e dando socos em Itachi, mas este desviava facilmente. Em um movimento rápido Itachi segurou seu pescoço, e a prensando contra uma arvore.

Sakura esperou o golpe de misericórdia, que não veio. Sentiu os lábios de Itachi sobre os seus. Seu coração falhou. Estava sem ação, arregalou os olhos, não estava acreditando. Uchiha Itachi estava a beijando!

Sakura se arrepiou quando sentiu a língua de Itachi roçar pelos seus lábios, pedindo passagem.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer, estava confusa, não sabia se por susto ou por uma grande confusão, abriu a boca correspondendo o beijo.

Itachi vendo que a menina estava correspondendo enlaçou a cintura fina da jovem flor, aproximando seus corpos.

Sakura não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ela, mas ela estava aproveitando aquele beijo.

Mas foi como se acordasse de um sonho. Ela se separou dele, o empurrando. Deu-lhe um tapa na cara, e sem esperar qualquer reação de Itachi, saiu correndo de volta para as ruas de Konoha.

-_Como ele pode fazer isso? Nós estávamos lutando, foi tão de repente e... – _pensava Sakura entrando em seu quarto, e escorregando pela porta, ficando sentada no chão, bastante confusa.

Notou uma volume em seu bolso, colocou a mão neste e retirou dele um papel.

"Minha bela flor, dês da primeira vez em que botei meus olhos sobre você me interessei imensamente, por você. Há um tempo que venho a te observar. A sua forma de terminou e delicada de lutar me encantou. Tua beleza me fascinou.

Apreciei muito nosso ultimo encontro, espero te ver amanhã no mesmo lugar. Pois sinto que não consigo ficar muito tempo sem te ver.

Itachi."

-_Então é ele que estava me seguindo. Eu não estava louca. Mas porque? Porque eu?- _Pensava Sakura confusa. –_Mas se olhar por outro lado ele é muito kawaii. _– falava a Inner. _– Nunca! Ele é um traidor um assassino!_- pensava Sakura balançando a cabeça. _– E se você pensar assim, todo bom ninja é. E pense bem é uma ótima forma de esquecer o Sasuke-no-baka! _– falava a Inner tentando em vão convencer Sakura. _– Não! Eu **nunca** vou me apaixonar, por ele! Aquilo foi inesperado e pegou desprevenida! Eu não deveria ter me distraído!. _– pensava Sakura, indo tomar um banho.

Depois de jantar, Sakura foi para a cama, ainda muito confusa. Passou os dedos pelos lábios, ainda sentindo aqueles lábios macios sobre os seus. Balançou a cabeça afim de apagar aqueles tais pensamentos da cabeça. Ainda muito confusa Sakura conseguiu dormir.

_Abriu os olhos e estava na floresta no mesmo lugar, onde estava treinando. Viu aqueles olhos vermelhos tão conhecidos. Mas desta vez não pertencia a Itachi, Sasuke se aproximou dela, e colou seus lábios. _

_Sakura correspondeu o beijo de imediato, enlaçando o pescoço dele. Se separaram, Sakura se deparou com Itachi, onde Sasuke deveria estar. _

_-Aishiteru Sakura. – Itachi sussurrou um eu ouvido. Seu coração acelerou. _

_Fechou os olhos mais uma vez. _

Os abri quase que de imediato percebendo que tudo não passara de tu mero sonho.

-Foi tão real. – sussurrou Sakura confusa. Com o coração acelerado. Olhou no relógio, percebendo estar atrasada, escovou os dentes rapidamente e pegou um bolinho de arroz, para ir comendo no caminho. E saiu correndo para chegar ao hospital.

-Sakura-san. Tem uma pessoa que insiste ser atendida por você! – dizia uma das enfermeiras do hospital ao ver Sakura.

Sakura apenas a seguiu para sua sala, onde duas pessoas a esperavam. Sakura ficou surpresa. Mas tentou agir normalmente.

-O que aconteceu, Uchiha? – disse Sakura tentando não chama-lo Sasuke-kun.

-Não precisa de tanta formalidade Sakura. – disse Sasuke calmo, e logo continuando a falar. – É que a Ami estava se sentindo mal, esses dias. E não há ninguém nesse hospital que eu confie mais que você.

-_Por que logo o Sasuke, por que logo a mulher dele! Por que logo eu! _– Sakura se perguntava, um tanto triste. – Bem vamos fazer alguns exames.

Depois de um tempo, Sakura deixou os Uchihas, em sua sala, para pegar o resultado dos exames. Abriu os papel, e seus olhos arderam.

_-Parece que ele já esta reconstruindo seu clã. _– pensou Sakura, triste. Entrando na sala.

-Parabéns vocês vão ser papais. – disse Sakura com uma falsa felicidade. Vendo Sasuke abraçar e beijar sua esposa. _– Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui e ver isso! –_pensou Sakura, saindo de sua sala. Murmurando algo que Sasuke não compreendeu.

Falou para uma das enfermeiras, que não estava muito bem, e que iria dar uma volta para respirar ar puro. Saiu andando sem direção.

_-É uma tortura ver ele com ela. _– pensou Sakura suspirando pesadamente. _– Sasuke é coisa do passado! Nós somos lindas inteligentes, e ele só nos menosprezou! Ele que esta saindo perdendo. _– dizia a Inner tentando animar Sakura.

Sakura só continuou a andar sem direção, para onde seus pés a levavam. Para o lugar onde menos queria estar, a floresta. Mesmo assim continuou lá parada, esperando que ele aparecesse. Queria esclarecer algumas coisas. Que borbulhavam em sua mente.

_**NA: EEEEE terminei o segundo cap. **. **Bem eu gostaria de agradecer a **Sakura Soryu, **muito obrigado pelo review . Ate o próximo cap. **_

_**E continuo insistindo... Onegai Reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura já estava saindo pensando que aquele encontro só passara de um sonho, foi quando sentiu uma mão se fechar sobre seu pulso, Virou para trás e encontrou aqueles olhos vermelhos frios, seu coração acelerou. Mas antes que se distraísse novamente antes que ele fizesse mais alguma coisa Sakura começou a falar.

-Por que Itachi? Por que? – disse ela mostrando sua confusão.

- Por que... – disse itachi se aproximando dela e sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Por que Aishiteru Sakura.

Sakura arregalou os olhos, não era possível, seu coração falhou. Itachi a amava? Não entendia, não acreditava. Afinal ele não amava nem a própria família.

Foi como se correntes elétricas passassem por seu corpo quando ele, começou a descer beijos por seu pescoço. Mas se separou dele.

-Eu não posso. – sussurrou ela, tomando fôlego.

-Me de apenas uma chance, e eu lhe mostrarei que meu irmão não é nada.

_-Como ele sabe! _– se perguntou Sakura, olhando firme nos olhos dele. – Como você.

Antes que continuasse a frase, Itachi a calou com um beijo.

-Apenas uma chance. – disse ele se separando do beijo.

_-Nós não temos nada a perder não é? _– Sakura perguntava a si mesma. _– Aproveite não é todo dia que aparece um pretendente tão kawaii. _– disse a Inner, e pela primeira vez em sua vida Sakura escutou o que a Inner tinha a dizer, e seguiu o conselho desta, colando seus lábios com os de Itachi.

Estava sofrendo, estava confusa, estava fazendo o que seu coração mandava. Apenas aproveitou, os beijos os abraços, e se separou, dizendo que deveria ir.

Estava feliz, e por algumas horas conseguiu esquecer de todos os problemas, todas as decepções. Todas as tristezas. Conseguiu esquecer Sasuke.

Voltou para o hospital se sentindo mais leve, mais alegre. O dia pareceu passar voando para Sakura. Quando seu turno acabou Sakura foi direto para casa.

Tomou seu banho com calma, pensando em Itachi, ele fora tão carinhoso, tão cavalheiro, respeitando os limites que ela impunha. Seu coração voltou a ficar acelerado.

_- O que esta acontecendo! Quando eu pensa nele vejo ele, me sinto tão estranha. Eu não posso estar apaixonada por ele! _– pensava Sakura saindo do banho. – _Claro que pode! Você finalmente encontrou um namorado! Misao cumprida! _– dizia a Inner socando o ar. _– Não! Eu não... Quer dizer, ele é inimigo da vila... Um traidor. Um filho do traidor. Espere! Eu não, então não era de Sasuke que aquela mulher estava falando! Isso não pode acontecer! Não pode. Eu não posso ter um filho de Itachi! _– pensava Sakura. -_É isso! Eu não vou mais me encontrar com Itachi! – _pensou Sakura determinada. Saindo de casa. Com o coração apertando só de pensar em nunca mais vê-lo.

Depois de comprar mantimentos, Sakura voltou para sua casa. Preparou o jantar, e foi para seu quarto, voltando à velha rotina.

Sakura acordou com os primeiros raios de sol, adentrando pela janela, após tomar se café da manhã, ela foi para o hospital. E logo pela manhã Sasuke lhe pediu que acompanhasse a gravidez de Ami. Seu peito apertou, ainda não havia o esquecido totalmente, mas mesmo assim concordou.

Depois do termino de seu turno, a jovem flor foi para a floresta a fim de terminar tudo com Itachi.

Quando o viu a garota o abraçou, e ele lhe deu um rápido beijo em seus lábios. Seu coração acelerou, o abraçou mais forte com medo das pernas cederem. Não teve coragem para falar. Pela primeira vez em sua vida ela estava experimentando o sentimento de amar e ser amada.

Meio hesitante começou uma conversa. Mas não falou em se afastar, apenas queria conhecer melhor aquele ninja. E entre conversas e beijos, o tempo foi passando. E logo tiveram de se separar. E ela foi embora pensando em quando iriam se encontrar de novo.

Foi para sua casa recomeçando sua rotina.

_-É melhor eu deixar rolar, acho que já faz um tempo que não me sinto tão leve. – _pensou Sakura se deitando.

No dia seguinte, Sakura fora almoçar, com seus amigos, e parecia que cada um trazia uma novidade. Naruto lhe perguntou que ela estava namorando, e ela negou. Com medo de descobrirem seus encontros com Itachi.

Era uma nova emoção em sua vida, que antes tão rotineira, era uma adrenalina saber que poderiam ser descobertos.

Conversou bastante, e logo voltou ao hospital, depois de ser chamada para madrinha de casamento de Hinata e Naruto.

Era tão bom ver seu amigo alegre. Se despediu de todos rapidamente, alegando estar atrasada. E voltou ao seu trabalho.

Estava contando as horas para se encontrar com Itachi. Nunca havia se sentido tão animada.

Estava prestes a sair do hospital quando uma enfermeira a chamou.

-Sakura-san, Tsunade-sama quer vê-la. – disse a enfermeira correndo para alcançar Sakura no fim do corredor.

-Obrigado por me avisar. – disse Sakura correndo para ir ao escritório da Hokage.

Entrou no escritório, e depois de alguns segundos saiu desanimada. Uma missão, no Pais Ondular. Suspirou _pesadamente_.

Teria de deixar o encontro com Itachi para depois. Pegou sua mochila, e saiu pelos portões de Konoha. Sentindo que alguém a seguia.

Mas não se preocupou conhecia aquele chakra, e parecia que ele estava a vigiando, a protegendo. Sorriu, e continuou a andar pela estrada, queria terminar aquela missão o mais rápido possível.

_**N/A: EEEEE terminei o capitulo 3! **_

**_Obrigado :_**

_Sakura Soryu**. Sasuke é um baka mesmo! Eu to indo rápido não to? Achei que iria demorar muito para escrever o terceiro capitulo... O Sasuke é um baka mesmo... Mas como você disse o Itachi consola ela hehe . **_

_Prix **que bom que gostou da fic . Obrigado pelo elogio XD. **_

_Camila** que bom que tenha gostado da fic . Eu concordo o Itachi é muito melhor! (Apesar de eu ainda gostar do casal Sasu/Saku). **_

_**Continuem mandando Reviews!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura voltou o mais breve que pode para konoha. Estava entrando pelos portões, foi quando pensou, em uma coisa que a deixou um pouco preocupada.

-_Ate quando Itachi ficaria perto de Konoha! Será que ele continua aqui. Afinal os membros da Akatsuki andam por varias vilas. _– pensou Sakura um pouco preocupada, havia passado dois dias na tal missão, demorara mais tempo do que imaginava.

Foi ate o escritório da Hokage, resolver algumas coisas, como não havia comida nada, foi para casa almoçar. Depois foi ate o hospital ver se estava tudo em ordem.

Olhou para o céu vendo que já estava anoitecendo.

_-Passei mais tempo no hospital do que eu previa. _– pensou Sakura caminhando em direção a sua casa.

Chegou e foi tomar um banho, entrou na banheira, relaxando, ficou um tempo de molho. Saiu do banho e vestiu um vestido. Se olhou no espelho, checando se estava tudo arrumado. E saiu.

Seu coração batia descompassado, a ansiedade tomava conta do seu ser. Não agüentava mais de saudades dele, e pediu mentalmente que ele ainda estivesse em Konoha. E andou em direção a floresta.

Logo quando chegou na floresta, foi prensada contra uma arvore e sem que esperasse já estaca sendo beijada apaixonadamente. Itachi enlaçou a cintura fina da jovem flor, aproximando ainda mais seus corpos. Sakura recuperando do susto enlaçou o pescoço de Itachi, apoiando sua outra mão no peitoral definido do ninja. Correspondendo com a mesma paixão.

Se separaram por falta de ar. Sakura estava totalmente corada, mas antes que pudesse falar algo Itachi a calou com mais um beijo ardente, passando as mão pelas costas da garota, fazendo com que essa soltasse suspiros entre o beijo.

Sentiu como se pequenas cargas elétricas passassem por seu corpo, quando Itachi começou a descer beijos pelo seu pescoço. Enquanto uma de suas mãos subia ate o zíper do vestido dela. Se separou do beijo, a olhando de forma interrogativa, ainda segurando o zíper, como se pedisse autorização.

Sakura apenas sorriu, beijando de leve os lábios de Itachi, pegando a mão deste e o ajudando a abrir o vestido. Ele rapidamente tirou o vestido da garota, vendo as belas curvas que ela possuía, a deixando ainda mais corada. Itachi se separou um pouco dela a deitando na grama.

A beijou mais uma vez. Os corações batendo a mil. E ambos sabiam que aquela noite só estava começando.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo **_

Abriu os olhos se sentindo mais leve, se espreguiçou na cama, e se levantou alegre, tomou o café da manhã, e saiu, para o hospital, sorrindo.

Aquela havia sido a melhor noite de sua vida, corou ao se lembrar. Agora sim sabia que ele nunca a deixaria que onde quer que ela esteja ele estaria com ela, e que ele sempre voltaria.

-Sakura-san! Você esta bem?

-Ah sim estou, por que pergunta?

-Eu estou te chamando já faz tempo, e você parecia estar fora do mundo.

-Eu estou bem. – disse ela corando um pouco. Foi quando se lembrou. O que aquela senhora havia lhe dito. – _Kami-sama eu posso estar grávida!- _pensou Sakura ficando um pouco desesperada. – Bem eu tenho que ir. – disse ela correndo, para ir fazer um exame.

Um tempo depois pegou o resultado e o colocou em sua bolsa, não tinha coragem de abrir no hospital. Apesar de não ter tido nenhum dos sintomas da gravidez. O dia passou rápido, e de hora em hora Sakura olhava aflita para sua bolsa, aquele papel podia mudar sua vida.

Suspirou mais uma vez lembrando dos beijos de Itachi, das caricias dele, do seu abraço possessivo. É ela realmente estava apaixonada. Olhou no relógio, vendo que seu turno havia terminado, saiu do hospital. Caminhando lentamente pela rua, segurando sua bolsa firmemente.

Estava com um pouco de medo de olhar aquele papel.

Chegando em casa, se sentou no sofá, pegando sua bolsa. Tremula a garota abriu o papel. Suspirou aliviada quando leu o resultado negativo.

Foi para a cozinha, fazer o jantar. Seu coração deu um salto quando sentiu dois braços a abraçando pela cintura, e um corpo muito próximo do seu. Sentiu aquele perfume masculino.

**_N/A: Oiii eu sei que esse cap ta bem curtinho. Mas eu quis deixar o resto para o próximo... Prometo que tento escrever mais nos próximos caps..._**

_**Obrigado **Meygan Kaname **fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic. Obrigado pelo elogio . Tomara que goste desse cap também. **_

_**Onegai reviews!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Foi para a cozinha, fazer o jantar. Seu coração deu um salto quando sentiu dois braços a abraçando pela cintura, e um corpo muito próximo do seu. Sentiu aquele perfume masculino.

Se arrepiou ao sentir uma respiração muito próxima de sua nuca..

Não podia ser ele! Podia! Ela se perguntava, se virando e dando de cara com aqueles olhos que tanto conhecia.

-O que. – Ela não pode terminar a frase pois foi calada com um beijo.

_-Ele não podia ter vindo aqui! Ele esta se arriscando por minha causa! –_pensou Sakura correspondendo o beijo com a mesma paixão.

-Eu vou ter que ir para uma reunião da Akatsuki.

Aquilo seria uma despedida? A jovem flor se perguntava enquanto era calada por mais um beijo.

_-E se ele não voltar? _– pensou Sakura preocupada.

-Não se preocupe bela flor, eu vou voltar. – disse Itachi como se lesse os pensamentos da jovem. – Não consigo ficar muito tempo sem você. – disse ele a envolvendo em um beijo mais ardente.

-Koishiteru. – disse Sakura, voltando a beijar Itachi.

Seu corpo se arrepiou quando sentiu a mão se Itachi sobre sua cocha. Em um movimento rápido a garota enlaçou a cintura de Itachi com as pernas, e este caminhou ate o quarto onde deitou o jovem.

Sakura sabia que aquele não era um adeus definitivo, e sabia que aquela noite duraria.

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sakura acordou tateando a cama, sentindo falta de Itachi, uma única lagrima caiu de seus olhos. Ainda tinha medo de que ele nunca mais voltasse. Levantou um pouco indisposta.

Se vestiu e saiu sem fome alguma. Foi para o hospital. Era tão estranho não poder contar para ninguém sobre Itachi. Sentiu o peito apertar ao lembrar dele, mas confiaria nele, e esperaria ate que ele voltasse.

Começou a se sentir estranha, meio zonza, mas pensou ser o cansaço. Pegou sua bolsa e saiu, disse que não estava passando muito bem. Chegou em casa, e se deitou. Ficou lendo um livro ate adormecer.

Acordou olhando pela janela. Percebendo que já era noite.

_-Nossa eu estava cansada mesmo. _– pensou Sakura se espreguiçando.

Se levantou meio cambaleante. Foi ate a cozinha, estava morta de fome, também não comera nada o dia inteiro.

Depois do jantar Sakura tomou um banho e se deitou, estranhando o excesso de sono.

_-Deve ser sono atrasado. – _pensou ela se deitando novamente, não demorou muito para que pegasse no sono.

Abriu os olhos, piscando um pouco se acostumando com a claridade do local. Se levantou um pouco tonta. Sentiu o quarto girar. Segurou na borda da cama para não cair, começou a sentir a escuridão em seus olhos.

Caiu na cama, começou a sentir um enorme enjôo, não sabia da onde tirou forças, para correr ate o banheiro, e colocar para fora ate o que não havia comido. Saiu do banheiro pálida, se sentou na cama, tentando erguer forças para ir trabalhar.

Depois de um tempo, foi ate a cozinha, para tomar café da manhã. Uma fome enorme invadiu.

Depois do café da manha, Sakura saiu indo para o hospital. E foi surpreendida por uma ligação de Sasuke. Preocupado, lhe perguntando se era normal ter tonturas enjôos.

-Sim isso é. – sua voz falhou ao lembrar dos mesmos sintomas que a perseguiam. Não podia estar grávida! Podia?

Mas logo foi acordada por Sasuke do outro lado da linha.

-Sakura você esta ai? – perguntava o ninja do outro lado da linha.

-Ah sim, esses sintomas são normais. – disse Sakura rápida desligando o telefone, sem esperar qualquer fala de Sasuke.

Foi correndo fazer o exame. Algumas horas depois, lá estava ela, repetindo a mesma sena da ultima vez, mantendo o papel fechado, com medo de um possível resultado. Colocou o resultado em sua bolsa, e voltou a trabalhar, com umas idas mais freqüentes ao banheiro, por causa dos enjôos.

Olhou para o relógio contatando o termino de seu turno. Saiu do hospital a passos lentos, como se fosse um condenado a morte. Entrou em casa, e foi tomar um banho, tentando acalmar seus nervos.

Depois de um demorado banho, Sakura pegou sua bolsa, a abriu meio hesitante, tirando de lá um papel.

Suas mãe tremulas, abriram lentamente o papel. E um terrível enjôo a invadiu. Saiu correndo para o banheiro, sem terminar de ler o resultado.

Voltou para a sala, e ficou só a olhar o papel dobrado em cima da mesa de centro.

-_Vamos Sakura seja mais corajosa! É só um pedaço de papel. – _pensava ela olhando insistentemente para o papel.

Aproximou sua mão vagarosamente, se aproximando da mesinha de centro. Engoliu seco, pegando o papel. O abriu lentamente.

Seu coração falhou. Positivo. Leu e releu varias vezes, as possibilidades de erro eram 1 em 1.000.000

Não podia estar grávida! Não podia estar grávida de Itachi! E se a criança fosse um gênio igual a ele, e se desenvolvesse o Saringan sedo?

Iriam suspeitar de Sasuke, a mulher dele iria querer o divorcio, suspeitando de uma traição, ela iria ser vista como amante, já que sempre amou Sasuke. Nunca pensariam em Itachi.

Ninguém sabia que eles se conheciam, muito menos que tinham um caso! E além de ser vista como amante, coisa que ela nunca faria, nunca se rebaixaria.

Essas e milhões de teorias, lhe passaram pela cabeça.

Estava confusa o que iria fazer? Nem ao menos sabia quando Itachi iria voltar. Se esperasse muito sua barriga começaria a aparecer. Seria mal vista afinal eles se perguntariam, grávida de quem? Já que ela nunca tinha se envolvido seriamente com ninguém.

Teria que ir atrás de Itachi. Mas onde ele estava? E se ele a rejeitasse? Falasse que não passara de um impulso? Que ela era apenas uma diversão.

Com tais pensamentos lagrimas brotaram na bela face da jovem. Não sabia o que fazer, estava confusa, e se sentia sozinha. Se entregou completamente ao choro, enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

Ele havia partido quando ela mais precisava dele, mas um brilho de esperança passou em sua mente, se ele soubesse nunca teria a deixado não é? Ela se perguntava em vão, mas novamente, sentiu seus olhos arderem.

Não sabia o que fazer. Se ao menos sua mãe estivesse viva, poderia lhe aconselhar de algo. Não ela iria chorar de desgosto.

-Pelo menos ela não esta viva para ver a desonra que eu proporcionei aos Haruno. – disse Sakura para si mesma, rindo tristemente.

Tentou não pensar muito no assunto, foi comer algo. Saiu de casa, tentando respirar um pouco de ar puro.

_-Ficar tão exaltada não vai resultar em nada. – _pensava a bela garota, andando pelas ruas de Konoha. –_Parece que aquela mulher estava certa afinal. Eu estava tão triste por ser uma despedida, só queria aproveitar o maximo a companhia dele, e nem pensei nas conseqüências. _– pensava a garota andando calmamente.

_**N/A: Oiii. Bem só avisando é possível que eu poste mais ou menos um cap por dia. Ontem um postai quatro pq eu estava aproveitando meu tempo livre. Mas vou tentar escrever o mais rápido possível **_

_**Obrigado:**_

_NaNe **fico muito feliz que você tenha gostado da fic , e pode ficar tranqüila eu vou tentar postar os caps o mais rápido possível XD **_

_Mila_ _- -** bem eu escrevi esse cap o mais goste . rápido q pode, tomara que**_** _tenha gostado XD. _**

_Sakura Soryu **eles são rápidos não? Bem como eu falei é possível que eu poste um cap por dia, e que ontem eu estava aproveitando meu dia livre . É possível que ela tenha o filha lá para o cap 8. Não tenho certeza, pq eu ainda estou escrevendo... Mas é possível. **_

_Camila **eu vou tentar escrever o mais rápido o passível o cap 6. Se eu conseguir eu posto ele hoje... Tomara que tenha gostado... **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha__ **fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic . Eles são realmente**_ **_bem rápidos XD. Eu estou escrevendo o mais rápido que posso D. Tomara que tenha gostado. _**

♥_**BJUS♥ **_

_**E... Onegai Reviews!**_


	6. A decisão de Sakura

Sakura voltou para casa, percebendo que já era tarde. Sentou no sofá suspirando.

_-Eu preciso ir atrás de Itachi. _– pensou ela determinada.

Não queria abandonar sua vila, mas não podia continuar lá.

-_Logo alguém vai suspeitar dos meus enjôos, das tonturas. E eu preciso contar para Itachi, mesmo que eu receba uma resposta negativa. – _pensou ela caminhando lentamente ate o quarto.

Suspirou cansada, e foi ate o armário, pegou a sua mochila lhe enfiando algumas roupas, kunais, remédios e pergaminhos. Não pegou todas as suas roupas, não queria que perecessem que ela estava fugindo. Foi ate a sala com a mochila nas costas.

Olhou para tudo uma ultima vez. Pratos na pia. Potes de ramen vazios em cima da bancada que dividia os dois cômodos.

Alguns papeis espelhados pela mesinha de centro. Pegou o papel do exame, e o queimou.

_-Ninguém pode saber que estou grávida. _– pensou Sakura indo em direção a janela. Saiu rapidamente, e foi para a floresta era muito obvio sair pelos portões de Konoha.

Olhou uma ultimas vez para traz, seguindo seu caminho. Começando a sentiu o cansaço invadi-la.

Juntando as forças que lhe restavam e correu, para o mais longe possível da vila. Depois de um tempo, parou em uma clareira, e decidiu dormir lá.

Se deitou olhando para as estrelas.

_-Onde será que ele esta? –_ Sakura se perguntou em vão. Tão logo adormeceu.

Acordou com os primeiros raios solares, piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade do local, e uma enorme fome a invadiu.

Saiu a procurar frutas, e para sua sorte achou um pequeno rio.

Depois de comer, saiu a andar em qualquer direção. Não sabia onde procurar.

E assim se passou um dia de caminhada, com algumas pausas. Seus enjôos freqüentes a faziam parar. Por sorte não sentiu tonturas.

Caminhou mais algum tempo, olhando para o céu alaranjado, logo anoiteceria. Saiu procurando um lugar para dormir.

O vento uivava conforma passava pelos galhos das arvores. Tão pouco já era noite, e o silencio reinava.

Sakura começou a sentir o medo invadi-la, estava muito quieto, estava escuro, e a luz da lua era a única que iluminava o local. Olhou para cima vendo as estrelas.

Suspirou cansada. Deixando sua mochila, na grava, sentando para descansar. Teria que dormir lá mesmo.

Mas logo sua atenção foi chamada, por um barulho. Ela achava estar sozinha, mas para seu desespero ela estava errada.

Sentiu se ficar desesperada quando, notou uma movimentação entre as plantas.

-Ora, ora. O que uma bela garota como você esta fazendo aqui sozinha? – perguntou o homem.

-Não te interessa! – disse Sakura pronta para sair dali.

O homem se aproximou rápido. E a segurou pelo pescoço.

-Isso não são modos. – disse ele tentando arrancar a roupa da jovem. Enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço.

Sakura ficou enojada. Em um movimento rápido e desesperado, ela lhe deu um chute no meio das pernas.

Sem esperar qualquer reação, deu lhe um soco, o mandando para longe. Sem esperar que ele se recuperasse, Sakura correu deixando algumas lagrimas caírem de seus olhos.

E se ela ainda fosse aquela menina fraca e chorona! E se não tivesse treinado com Tsunade! Se ela esperasse algum socorro.

Agradeceu mentalmente a Tsunade. Secando algumas lagrimas que insistiam em cair.

Correu o maximo que pode. Olhando para trás, estava assustada. Nem havia pegado sua mochila, a única coisa que trazia era sua bolsa de kunais, onde também trazia alguns remédios.

Mas aquilo era a coisa que a menos preocupava. Estava com medo, assustada, praticamente em choque. Corria por instinto.

A única coisa que queria era encontrar Itachi.

Suas forças estavam se esgotando, mas não pararia. Continuou a correr ate bater em algo. E acabou caindo em cima de alguma coisa macia, e logo notou ser uma pessoa.

Será que era amigo daquele homem e também queria a violentar. Não queria abrir os olhos.

Foi quando escutou seu nome. Chamado de forma calma, e um pouco surpresa.

Abriu os olhos dando de cara com um Itachi muito confuso.

- Sakura, o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Itachi surpreso.

Sakura deixou cair uma lagrima de felicidade, sair de seus olhos. Não pode se conter, e o abraçou fortemente, não o deixando se levantar.

E este confuso a abraçou de volta, logo se separando para poder se levantar.

-Sakura o que esta fazendo aqui? – perguntou Itachi confuso.

Sakura engoliu seco, era agora ou nunca. O olhou seria. Tremula a garota começou a falar.

-Itachi... Eu... Estou grávida. – disse Sakura, abaixando o rosto. Temia uma rejeição, mas teria de dizer cedo ou tarde, não haviam mais oportunidades.

Não tinha coragem de encara-lo. E este parecia em estado de choque. Não escutou a voz dele por um tempo. Parecia processar as palavras da jovem. E esta estava aflita.

_-Será que ele esta decepcionando? Que não tem nem palavras? Será que ele esta pensando em uma forma de tirar-me de sua vida? – _Esses e outros pensamentos passavam pela cabeça de Sakura. Teria que ver alguma reação, escutar qualquer palavra dele, mesmo que fosse, uma resposta negativa.

_**N/A: Hahaha como eu sou má! Esse cap ta um pouco curto, pq eu quis deixar para o outro cap a reação de Itachi. **_

_**Obrigado:**_

_NaNe **obrigado pelo review, tomara que tenha gostado desse cap . E lógico que eu vou continuar XD. Não se preocupe. **_

_Camila** eu escrevi o mais rápido que pode . E fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic . Tomara que tenha gostado. **_

_Mila -- **você não sabe quanta felicidade me trás ler o seu review . E saber que você esta gostando da fic XD. chora de emoção **_

_Deza-chan **que bom que tenha gostado da fic D. Eu também gosto do casal Sasu/Saku. Mas de uns tempos pra cá estou obcecada por Ita/Saku. . O Sasuke é um baka não é? E pode deixar que eu vou tentar postar todo dia um cap, novo, e se possível, tentarei postar dois aos fins de semana . VOU TENTAR! **_

_Sakura Soryu **o brigado pelo review . Eu estou tentando escrever o mais rápido possível XD. Tomara que tenha gostado n.n**_

_Misaki Matsuya **que bom que esteja gostando da fic . E me desculpe pelo erro ' só agora me dei conta... Eu vou tentar escrever caps maiores XD. Tomara que tenha gostado n.n**_

♥_**BJUS♥**_

_**Reviews são sempre bons ! **_


	7. A reação de Itachi

Sakura mantinha a cabeça baixa. Ate sentir a mão de Itachi erguendo seu queixo gentilmente. Seus olhos arregalaram ao verem um enorme sorriso na face do rapaz.

Ele não precisava falar nada, ela havia entendido. Ele nunca se separaria dela. Nunca iria deixá-la. Sakura o abraçou forte, deixando mais lagrimas caírem. E estas era. de felicidade.

Itachi enlaçou a cintura fina da jovem e lhe deu um beijo, cheio de saudades. E este foi correspondido de imediato.

Sakura se separou dele, colando suas testas.

-Koishiteru. – sussurrou apenas, antes de selarem outro beijo.

Depois que se separaram, e ficaram a abraçados. Itachi começou a andar, e Sakura o acompanhou enlaçando seu braço ao dele. E saíram a andar. Ate chegarem a onde Kisame, esperava por Itachi. E este se surpreendeu com a presença da garota olhando interrogativo para Itachi.

Este nada disse, continuando a andar, sendo seguido por Kisame.

Sakura não sabia para onde iriam, mas não se importava. Estava feliz por estar novamente ao lado de seu amado. Andaram um pouco mais ate pararem em uma clareira. Onde dormiram.

Logo amanheceu, e logo depois de comerem, saíram a andar novamente. Um tempo depois Itachi parou, notando o cansaço da garota.

-Descansaremos aqui. – declarou ele sem se abalar, dando a pequena garrafinha de água para Sakura enche-la no rio próximo.

-Mas Itachi? – Kisame tentou rebater mais foi interrompido por Itachi.

-Isso não foi uma pergunta. – disse ele dando as costas para Kisame.

-Itachi por que todos esses cuidados com essa garota? Afinal quem é essa garota!

-Ela é minha mulher.

-Mas desse jeito nunca chegaremos!

Itachi nada disse apenas foi chamar a garota, para assim partirem.

E continuaram a andar. Sakura já estava perdendo as esperanças de chegarem logo, quando viu uma casa, não uma mansão, no meio da floresta.

_- De onde isso surgiu? _– Sakura de perguntava surpresa.

Porem não falou nada, e continuou a andar junto te Itachi, para dentro daquela mansão.

Sakura ficou abobada, com o tamanho daquela casa, continuou acompanhando Itachi pelos corredores vazios.

Itachi parou bruscamente, sem avisar, fazendo Sakura, que andava distraída, trombasse em suas costas.

Viu este abrir uma das inúmeras portas no corredor, e entrou. Sakura sem perder tempo foi junto de Itachi.

-Você deve estar cansada. Durma um pouco, depois tome um banho, tem toalhas no armário. – disse Itachi saindo. – Vou pegar algumas roupas para você. – disse ele saindo do local.

Sakura seguindo o conselho de Itachi e foi direto para um banho. Quando saiu viu uma pilha de roupas sobre a cama, escolheu um vestido preto, e colocou uma bermuda colada branca por baixo.

Deitou na cama de casal, tão logo adormeceu.

Acordou um tempo depois, vendo que Itachi não estava a garota foi a sua procura. Depois de um tempo, Sakura escutou vozes, vindo de uma das inúmeras, portas.

Notou que esta não se encontrava totalmente fechada, dando para ver uma fresta para dentro. Logo Sakura notou que Itachi estava lá, mas não quis interromper a conversa.

-Quem é aquela garota Itachi?

-Discípula de Godaime, muito habilidosa. – disse Itachi sem se abalar

-Vamos ver o que ela é capaz.

Sakura se afastava da porta, um pouco surpresa.

_-Eu vou ter que lutar com alguém! Mas eu não quero participar da Akatsuki! – _pensava a garota, aflita. Entrando no quarto de Itachi. _– Eu vou virar uma traidora. Mas e se Itachi não me quiser mais? E se ele me achar fraca! _– esses e muitos outros pensamentos passaram pela cabeça da jovem.

Mas foi interrompida por Itachi que entrava no local.

Este começou a falar sem ser interrompido pela garota. Lhe explicou que ela tinha que mostrar sua capacidade, pra entrar para a Akatsuki. Que seria quando o seu oponente chegasse.

Sakura suspirou, não tinha nada a perder não é? Tinha sim, sua vida. E se o oponente fosse muito forte se ela não conseguisse vencer? Afinal todos os integrantes, eram assassinos. Inclusive o seu amado.

Viu ele sair do quarto, sem dizer nada.

Sakura ficou um tempo olhando para o teto. Saiu decidida lutar. Mesmo assim teria que esperar. Saiu procurando uma cozinha para comer algo. No caminho encontrou Itachi, e ele a levou para a cozinha.

Jantaram Não trocando muitas palavras. E foram para o quarto "dormir". Sakura colocou um pijama, e se deitou, em quanto Itachi tomava um banho. Sakura sentiu o coração acelerar, com a visão que teve. Itachi saindo do banheiro, só com a calça do pijama, deixando amostra seu peito definido. Cabelos soltos e úmidos.

Sakura seguiu com o olhar, uma gota que seguia pelo peitoral de Itachi. Engoliu seco. Era tentação demais. Se levantou lentamente indo ate ele, beijando seus lábios.

-Você não estava cansada? – perguntou Itachi sorrindo.

-Perdi o sono. – disse Sakura sorrindo marota. Arranhando as costas de Itachi.

Este não resistindo mais a abraçou, pela cintura fortemente. Como se tivesse medo dela ir embora. A beijando. Sakura sentiu um arrepio quando sentiu a língua da Itachi invadindo sua boca, de maneira necessitada.

Era incrível a forma que ele mudava, quando eles estavam a sós. Quando estavam na frente de outras pessoas, ele era frio, ate um pouco indiferente. Mas quando eles estavam a sós ele era carinhoso, atencioso, possessivo.

E tudo se resolvia assim, com beijos.

**_N/A Oi! EEEEE consegui terminar o 6º cap hoje! _**

_**Obrigado: **_

_-- **hehe te deixei curiosa, não? Calma terça você lê, eu num vou apagar a fic... Tomara que tenha gostado XD. **_

_Sakura Soryu **hehe te deixei curiosa, não é? Bem tomara que tenha gostado . **_

_NaNe** consegui postar hoje . Hehe eu fui má num fui D. **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha **estou feliz que esteja gostado . Tomara que tenha gostado.**_

_Mamê **EEEE, você leu por vontade própria EEEE . Hehe obrigado pelo elogio XD. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado D. **_

_**XD **_

♥**_BJUS♥_**

**_Reviews são SEMPRE MUITO BEM VINDOS! D _**


	8. A luta de Sakura

Sakura acordou se aconchegando no peito nu de Itachi. Sentindo o perfume dele. Não queria levantar. Mas e se seu oponente chegasse naquele dia. Ela se perguntou, pensando que deveria treinar, afinal não deveria ser um ninja fraco.

Se aproximou mais de Itachi, o beijando no rosto, no pescoço, no queixo. Vendo ele continuar dormindo, com uma expressão calma.

Desistindo de acordá-lo, Sakura se levantou e foi tomar um banho.

_- É eu preciso de um bom banho demorado, para relaxar. _

Ligou o chuveiro sentindo a água caindo nos ombros. Fechou os olhos aproveitando aquele banho, absorva em pensamentos.

Se arrepiou ao sentir dois braços enlaçando sua cintura. Sorriu já sabendo quem era.

- _Kami-sama ele é insaciável! – _pensou Sakura rindo com seus pensamentos. Se virou vendo Itachi totalmente despido, corou um pouco, se aproximando mais, e o beijando, uma mão descansou sobre o peito nu de Itachi. Sua outra mão se segurava os cabelos dele, que se encontravam soltos.

É aquele banho estava sendo melhor do que imaginava...

_**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Depois de um demorado banho, ambos foram tomar café da manhã, comeram calmamente. Sakura não conseguia conter seu nervosismo.

_-E se eu perder o bebê? _– pensou Sakura arregalando os olhos ficando mais tensa.

Itachi notando o nervosismo dela, falou calmamente, enquanto andavam pelo corredor vazio.

-Sakura, se não quiser, não precisa lutar. – disse ele um pouco arrependido, por não ter lhe perguntado nada.

Sakura olhou para Itachi surpresa, e suspirou aliviada. Olhou para ele, e viu que ele entendia sua resposta.

Foi quando viu entrar pela porta, quem ela desejava nunca mais ver.

Aquele homem que havia tentado lhe violentar.

Sentiu o sangue ferver, fechou a mão com raiva. Foi quando notou que ele trajava o mesmo casaco florido que Itachi. Então era com ele que ela iria lutar?

Teve certeza, quando o viu perguntar.

-Com quem que irei lutar? – perguntou ele logo consertando a frase. – Ou melhor quem que eu vou matar. – disse ele rindo de forma mania, deixando Sakura ainda mais enojada.

Itachi já ia falar que não haveria mais luta, mas Sakura o impediu, falando alto para que o homem os fitasse.

-Comigo. – disse ela firme. Não iria desistir. Estava tremendo de raiva. Aquele maldito iria pagar.

Itachi a olhou surpreso, mas não lhe disse nada. Os outros membros, foram para fora sendo seguidos por aquele homem, que sorria descrente.

Itachi a puxou, e ambos foram para o mesmo local, onde os outros membros se dirigiam. E logo saíram da casa, parando em um campo vago.

Logo que chegaram o homem começou a atacar pegando Sakura desprevenida. Sakura de levantou, concentrando todo o chakra que tinha em seus pulsos.

_-Vamos lá Inner, preciso de sua ajuda. – _disse Sakura mentalmente. Sentindo se perder o controle de seu corpo. _– Até que enfim. – _disse a Inner, tomando o controle.

Sakura só assistia, tudo, colocando sua força e seu corpo nas mãos da Inner. Concentrando seu chakra. Realmente, tinha que agradecer muito a Tsunade.

A luta fora intensa, ele era mais forte do que pensava. Mas Sakura conseguiu Vira-la a seu valos, o imobilizando de forma brutal.

Itachi nunca havia visto sorriso tão sádico nos lábios de Sakura, que parecia de divertir, vendo seu oponente sofrer.

-_Podemos mata-lo? – _perguntou a Inner rindo. Sakura pareceu pensar um pouco, e a Inner ate chegou a achar que esta desistiria, mas escutou a voz de Sakura carregada de raiva. – _Podemos. _

E sem pensar mais a Inner, deu-lhe o golpe final. E Sakura voltou a tomar o controle. Calmamente Sakura caminhou ate Itachi. Naquele momento não havia lutado, para entrar para a Akatsuki, só agira tomada pela raiva, sem pensar muito.

Não esperou nenhuma ação de Itachi, ou dos outros. Apenas se retirou, queria ficar sozinha um pouco.

_-Não posso acreditar que eu matei alguém. – _pensou Sakura um pouco arrependida. – _Ele já havia matado muitas pessoas, merecia morrer, e de certa forma foi por legitima defesa, ele nos mataria se não tivéssemos o matado. – _falou a Inner tentando aliviar a consciência de Sakura.

Esta suspirou cansada, deixando uma única lagrima cair de seus olhos. Respirou fundo e entrou no quarto. Depois de um tempo seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Itachi, que adentrava o local, segurando um pano preto nas mãos.

-Você agora participa da Akatsuki. – disse ele, lhe jogando o pano, sem se abalar, mas no fundo estava muito orgulhoso de Sakura. Era a primeira vez que a via lutar, e estava impressionado com sua força.

Sakura pegou o pano, notando ser um casaco igual ao de Itachi. Apenas suspirou, o deixando ao seu lado, sem se abalar muito.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Itachi estranhando a reação, da garota. – Não foi por isso que lutou?

Sakura teve uma enorme vontade de gritar "Que se dane a Akatsuki"! Mas se conteu.

- Ele tentou me violentar na floresta. – disse ela calmamente. Se arrependendo por ter falado aquilo.

Itachi apertava o punho nervoso. Como alguém poderia ter tocado, na sua flor!

-Por que não me disse! – perguntou ele frustrado. – Será que confia tão pouco em mim! – disse ele nervoso.

-Eu sei me cuidar... E isso não muda o fato de eu ter o matado.

-Por acaso esta arrependida! – Itachi perguntou, tentando se controlar.

-Não. – mentiu Sakura, não queria brigar com ele. – Ele já pagou pelo que fez. – disse ela se aproximando de Itachi, lhe dando um leve beijo nos lábios. O que pareceu, faze-lo se acalmar.

_-Não fique tão culpada, é melhor vê-lo morto do que morrer pelas mãos dele.- _disse A Inner. _– Talvez esteja certa. _

Sakura foi jantar com Itachi, vestindo pela primeira vez, o casaco que caracterizava a Akatsuki.

Quando terminaram, Sakura foi examinar, seus arranhados e hematomas. Os curando com chakra. Afinal não havia saído ilesa, da luta. E por sorte, nenhum dos golpes haviam acertado sua barriga. E sentiu se extremamente aliviada, quando sentiu um enjôo.

Suspirou com saudade de seus amigos.

_-Quando será que Hinata e Naruto iram se casar? –_ Sakura se perguntou, se lembrando de todos os seus amigos, e por um segundo Sasuke passou por sua cabeça, mas não como o amor se sua vida, mas apenas como um amigo.

Sorriu ao pensar que havia esquecido Sasuke, com quem ela menos esperava. Sua vida havia dado uma reviravolta desde que conheceu Itachi, sua vida nunca mais fora a mesma. E tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido!

Em um dia ela era a melhor konoichi de Konoha, chefe do hospital, e discípula de Tsunade, no outro, esta grávida de Itachi, e pertence à Akatsuki.

Realmente sua vida mudara bastante.

_-Parece que não vou poder ser madrinha do casamento de Hinata e Naruto. _– pensava Sakura, mas uma palavra se repetiu em sua mente. _–Casamento... Será que Itachi e eu vamos nos casar? –_ Ela se perguntava um pouco triste. Afinal que mulher que não sonha em casar.

Mas não quis se incomodar muito com isso, estava tão feliz ao lado dele, que só isso bastava, se deitou se aconchegando no peito nu do rapaz. Suspirando feliz.

**_N/A: Oiii, não deu para postar o cap 8 ontem... _**

_**Obrigado: **_

_camila **estou muito feliz que esteja gostando...**_

_Asakure **fico muito contente que tenha gostado, tomara que goste deste cap também . **_

_Karoll** que bom que esteja gostando da fic XD. O Itachi é muito lindo num é? ¬ ** _

_NaNe **quem bom que esta gostando da fic . Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também D. **_

_AnimeStar360__ **fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Nossa que honra estar na sua lista de Autores favoritos! Não sabe como isso me faz feliz XD. **_

_Misaki Matsuya **fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic . E tomara que tenha gostado desse cap... **_

_Sakura Soryu **bem ela se tornou uma traidora, desde que saiu da vila basicamente, e ela nem queria entrar para a Akatsuki... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap XD. **_

_Lya **que bom que tenha gostado da fic . ** _

_Mamê **que feliz que você tenha lido por vontade própria né? E sim eu não desisti da fic. E NEM PRETENDO DESISTIR! **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha** quem não quer um Itachi para ela? Só uma pessoa muito insana XD hehe... Postei o mais rápido possível D. Tomara que goste desse cap também... **_

♥_**BJUS♥**_

**_Continuem mandando reviews! XD_**


	9. Chapter 9

Sakura acordou com inúmeras perguntas em sua em sua cabeça, afinal o que fariam, iriam viver naquela casa ate ela ter o bebê! Ou Itachi tinha uma casa? Afinal ele havia se tornado um andarilho desde que entrou na Akatsuki, indo de vila em vila.

Com tais pensamentos nem notou que o olhava diretamente, e sua mão descansava no rosto do rapaz. Sakura sorriu ao ver a expressão pacifica no rosto dele.

O beijou nos lábios sussurrando para que ele acordasse.

Itachi piscou sonolento. Sorrindo de lado, e dando um leve beijo nos lábios de Sakura. Esta sorriu fazendo menção de se levantar.

Itachi não possibilitando sua "fuga" da cama, a prendeu em um abraço forte, a enlaçando pela cintura. Deixando sua cabeça descansar na curva do pescoço da jovem, aspirando fundo o aroma de flores que a jovem exalava.

- Você deveria rir mais. – disse Sakura sorrindo, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, sedosos de Itachi.

Depois de um tempo, ela se separou de Itachi, indo se vestir. Logo seguiram para a cozinha.

Sakura sabia que teria que riscar seu protetor de Konoha, mostrando que não era mais de lá, que era realmente uma traidora.

Mas seu coração apertou, ao pensar que nunca mais poderia voltar para sua vila.

Depois de um tempo ambos voltaram para o quarto, Itachi lhe estendeu uma kunai. Ela já sabia o que tinha de fazer.

Retirou sua bandana.

Se perguntou se realmente queria fazer aquilo, era o final, estaria realmente se tornando uma traidora. Mas não podia mais voltar para sua vila como se nada estivesse acontecido. Afinal sua vida agora era com Itachi.

Avia fugido, não falado nada com ninguém, estava fazendo o mesmo que Sasuke, só que não tinha nenhum ideal certo.

Itachi a olhou de forma compreensiva, para a sua aflição. Ele não estava a forçando a nada. Ainda poderia voltar atrás, mas não voltou. Apertou a kunai com mais força.

Engoliu seco, a encostou em sua bandana, sentiu seu coração apertar, quando escutou o som dos metais se encostando.

Não poderia fazer aquilo! Agradeceu mentalmente, por estar só com Itachi. Por não haver mais nenhum outro membro no quarto. Olhou para Itachi aflita.

Um sorriso sutil passou pelos lábios do rapaz. Este, se aproximou mais de Sakura, pegando da mão de Sakura a kunai. Ele a entendia.

Sakura prendeu um suspiro de alivio, um dia conseguiria, sorriu para ele, o olhando. Se arrepiou. Aqueles olhos pareciam ler sua alma. Não eram precisas palavras.

Apenas se sentou na cama, recolocando sua bandana. Algum dia, quando não estivesse mais tão ligada a Konoha, conseguiria faze-lo.

Itachi se sentou ao seu lado, a puxando fazendo a descansar a cabeça, em seu ombro.

Não precisavam de muitas palavras para se comunicarem. Se entendiam apenas com olhares. Ficaram um tempo nessa posição. Mas logo se separaram. Sakura foi para uma reunião junto de Itachi.

Lhe explicaram o que precisaria fazer na Akatsuki. Sakura não dizia nada. Nem ao menos escutava o que lhe falavam. Tão absorva em pensamentos. Não dava a mínima para a Akatsuki!

Pelas poucas palavras que prestou atenção, ela supôs de que ela e Itachi partiriam amanhã.

Não sabia o que fariam, mas Sakura prometeu mentalmente que nunca mais mataria ninguém, se não fosse por legitima defesa.

Voltaram para o quarto, novamente Sakura suspirou desanimada. Despertando a atenção de Itachi.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou ele tentando conter sua preocupação.

-Só estou com saudade dos meus amigos. – disse Sakura. – Não precisa se preocupar. – disse ela colando suas testas.

-Logo você poderá vê-los. – disse Itachi indo tomar um banho.

-Como? – perguntou Sakura, mas Itachi já estava no banheiro. _– Então quer dizer que iremos voltar para Konoha! – _Sakura se perguntou animada. Sorriu, indo perguntar isso para Itachi.

Perdeu a fala, ao vê-lo tomar seu banho.

_-Sakura pare com isso! – _pensou ela se repreendendo. Estava quase babando!

Cabelos soltos, corpo completamente nu, olhos fechados. Sakura não conseguiu resistir. Todas as suas duvidas a deixaram.

Retirou sua roupa, e entrou sorrateiramente, o abraçando. Pegando Itachi totalmente desprevenido, e o deixando bastante surpreso.

Sakura sorriu, unindo seus lábios.

Afinal nada como um banho a dois.

_**N/A: Oiii ! Estou muito feliz de ter terminado esse cap. **_

**_Bem me desculpem pelos erros no cap 8, eu não tive tempo para revisar. Bem eu escrevi valos, em vez favor. Na frase esta assim "Vira-la a seu valos...", na verdade era para ser assim " Vira-la a seu favor...". _**

_**Bem obrigado: **_

_Sakura Soryu **bem eu estou tentando torna-la menos traidora possível XD. Bem estou tentando mostrar que ela realmente não esta nem ai para a Akatsuki XD. Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap XD. **_

_Deza-chan **que bom que você esta gostando da fic . Eu estou tentando mostrar que ela ainda esta muito apegada aos amigos, e a Konoha, e que não vai esquece-los. Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap. **_

_Karolz** hehe concordo com você ! Bem eu ainda não sei exatamente quantos caps, mas ainda não esta no final XD... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também. **_

_Prixy-chan **que bom q você ta gostando da fic . EEE viva o Itachi XDDDD. E quanto ao sexo do filho deles... SE-GRE-DO! Hehe XDDDD. Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap XD. **_

_Ushiha Sakurinha **nossa que bom que esteja gostando da fic . É agora ela é uma traidora... XD Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também. D **_

_Sakiy **ela é sortuda mesmo... Quem me dera ter um Itachi daqueles ¬. XD... Q bom que esteja gostando da fic . Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também... **_

_Sunabaka Luizah **que bom que esta gostando da fic XD. Estou muito feliz de estar escrevendo a fic XD. E de estar sendo rápida XD. Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também. **_

_Misaki Matsuya__ **fico muito feliz que esteja gostando da fic . Tomara que goste desse cap também... **_

♥_**BJUS♥**_

_**Reviews são sempre bem vindos ! Ate o próximo cap... XD **_


	10. Chapter 10

Sakura abriu os olhos, sonolenta. Mas logo acordando rapidamente lembrando que tinham uma missão. Olhou para Itachi, dormindo com uma expressão tão tranqüila, tinha ate dó de acorda-lo.

Mas eles tinham uma missão não tinham?

-Itachi acorde. – sussurrou ela, vendo ele se mexer um pouco murmurando coisas incompreensíveis. – Acorde.

-O que foi?- perguntou ele com um pouco de dificuldade em abrir os olhos. Se sentando na cama.

-Nós temos uma missão hoje. – declarou ela com calma.

Itachi suspirou voltando a fechar os olhos.

-Por acaso ainda esta dormindo? Da onde tirou essa idéia. – disse Itachi franzindo o cenho.

Sakura não pode evitar de sorrir, ele ficava tão Kawaii emburrado.

-Mas Itachi ontem...

-Volte a dormir Sakura. – disse ele voltando a se deitar, trazendo Sakura junto com sigo.

_-Nota mental: Prestar mais atenção nas reuniões. – _pensou ela voltando a dormir junto de Itachi.

O dia passou rápido aos olhos de Sakura. Tanto que se surpreendeu ao ver que já era noite. Depois de jantarem, foram dormir.

-Itachi você mora aqui? Digo quando não esta em missões, ou andando por outras vila.- perguntou Sakura deitada olhando para o teto.

-Não. Não é tão longe daqui. Nós não ficaremos aqui por muito tempo. – disse ele se deitando ao lado dela.

Sakura sorriu. E assim dormiram abraçados.

Sakura abriu os olhos, notando a falta de Itachi na cama. Suspirou, se levantando. Afinal onde ele estava?

Se vestiu e foi tomar café da manha. Depois saiu a procura de Itachi.

Logo desistiu não o achando em lugar algum. Se sentou no chão se recostando em uma arvore.

Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou rapidamente dando de cara com Itachi. Mas este não esperou reação nenhuma da garota, e se virou.

-Venha comigo. – disse ele sendo seguido por Sakura.

_-Nossa nem pelo menos um bom dia... Só um "Venha comigo". – _pensou ela suspirando.

Tudo aconteceu rápido de mais. Mal percebeu, e já estavam entrando em um templo. Onde aconteceu a cerimônia. Fora uma cerimônia simples e rápida. E antes que pudesse se dar conta, estava saindo do templo casada com Itachi.

Não tinha conhecido como ela havia sonhado sua vida toda, mas se começasse a pensar assim, nem havia sido com quem ela sonhara, mas Sasuke era passado em sua mente, e coração.

Nem havia sido preparada! Nenhum pedido, nada. Eles podiam se entender sem palavras, mas as vezes essa falta de comunicação entre eles lhe dava nos nervos!

_-Ótimo me casei com esta porcaria de casaco! – _pensava ela, se referindo ao casaco da Akatsuki.Ela sempre havia imaginando se casando com um kimono lindo de casamento, todo enfeitado.

Suspirou cansada. Chamando a atenção de Itachi.

-O que aconteceu, afinal não era isso que queria?

-Ah então é isso! Você só esta fazendo isso por mim! Você não liga a mínima não é! – gritou Sakura irritada, e logo caindo em lagrimas. Deixando Itachi bastante surpreso, e confuso. –Só por causa do bebê!

Itachi estava começando a ficar realmente preocupado com a garota que não parava de chorar, em um ato desesperado a abraçou, tentando acalma-la. E sem pensar muito disse a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça.

-Aishiteru. – disse ele vendo que as lagrimas haviam cessado. – E nunca faria isso só por obrigação.

Sakura não sabia por que estava chorando, mas grande insegurança a invadiu. Sentiu se ser conduzida por Itachi.

-_Devem ser os hormônios. _–pensou Itachi, conduzindo-a ate dentro da casa. _– Será que vai ser assim a gravidez inteira? – _pensou Itachi cansado.

Ele a deitou na cama, vendo que as lagrimas já haviam cessado, deu um leve beijo em seus lábios, já se afastando. Já estava se afastando, quando sentiu a mão de Sakura puxando seu casaco fazendo com que ele parasse.

-Fica aqui comigo. – pediu ela manhosa.

Itachi sorriu, e se deitou ao lado dela, afagando os lindos cabelos rosados da jovem, e logo ela adormeceu.

Abriu os olhos sentindo a falta de Itachi ao seu lado. Bocejou notando que já era noite. Foi jantar encontrando Itachi, logo voltaram para o quarto.

Depois de tomarem um banho, Itachi já ia se deitar, notando Sakura em pé.

-Venha vamos dormir. – disse ele se virando para ela.

-Não quero dormir. – disse Sakura sorrindo marota, se aproximando dele a passos lentos, colando seus corpos.

Itachi sorriu, a abraçando pela cintura, colando seus lábios de forma quase agressiva. Em quanto uma de suas mãos subia o fino tecido da camisola, que ela usava, deixando a mostra suas belas pernas.

Sakura se arrepiou, ele sempre causava aquele efeito nela.

E assim continuaram esse joguinho de sedução, afinal eles ainda tinham muita energia. E a noite estava apenas começando...

**_N/A: EEEE super feliz de ter escrito esse cap XD... Bem para não ficar escrevendo dia por dia, no próximo cap eu vou pular 4 messes, se não a Sakura nunca vai ter o filho dela, e eu não vou ter minar a fic nunca! _**

_Prix-chan **obrigado . Eu estou indo rápido não? XD E eh segredo o sexo do filho deles n.n ! Só quando nascer... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cão também D **_

_Sunabaka Luizah **Obrigado . Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic XD. Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também. **_

_Karolz **obrigado pelo review! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também XD. **_

_Sakura Soryu **com um Itachi desse ate eu XD hehe ¬... Que num quer um Itachi lindu e perfeito né... (babando)... XD Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também . **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha **me desculpe pelo erro, eu não tive tempo de revisar a fic... ' ... Tomara que tenham gostado dessa cap também... **_

_Meygan Kaname **o importante eh que você esta mandando agora XD. Obrigado pelos elogios. Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fic . Tomara que goste desse cap também D. **_

_Sakiy **sortuda ela não? Bem que eu queria ter um Itachi desses... (Suspira) ... Q bom que tenha gostado XD tomara que goste desse cap também... **_


	11. Chapter 11

E assim passaram quadro messes, Sakura continuou com suas extremas mudanças de humor. Sua barriga já aparecia, a deixando com um certo charme... Sakura já estava cheia daquela casa, eles tinham algumas missões mas nada muito freqüente, e sempre em vilarejos mais próximos.

A saudade de seus amigos apertava a cada dia mais, afinal parecia que ninguém naquele lugar gostava muito de conversar, e a única pessoa no qual ela falava, era Itachi, porem não passavam de algumas palavras, afinal eles preferiam fazer outras coisas.

Sakura corou com tais pensamentos. Sorriu, soltando um suspiro. Estava realmente sentindo falta de Naruto falando em seu ouvido...

Não sabia o que havia de errado, mas todas as vezes que tentava estabelecer alguma conversa, com qualquer dos membros da Akatsuki, ele passavam direto. Sem lhe dar atenção.

Suspirou novamente, entrando, mas antes que pudesse, chegar ao quarto Itachi, a chamou.

-Vamos Sakura, temos uma missão agora. – disse ele sem se abalar, puxando com delicadeza o braço da garota.

-Mas eu não peguei nada e. – disse Sakura sendo interrompida por Itachi que lhe entregava sua mochila. È parecia que ele realmente estava com pressa.

Sakura se rendendo o seguiu pelo caminho que não lhe era estranho. Mas nada disse. Já estava começando a se acostumar com todo aquele silencio.

De tempo em tempo eles paravam para descansar. E sempre com a mesma pergunta vinda de Itachi " Você está bem?" , ele perguntava tentando soar o mais despreocupado possível. Falhando. Sakura apenas sorria, pela preocupação de Itachi.

Esses tempos para descansar atrasaram bastante a viajem, mas Itachi não parecia se preocupar.

Logo anoiteceu, e ambos dormiram abraçados. Logo quando o sol nasceu eles prosseguiram a viajem.

-_Realmente, tenha impressão de que já passei por aqui. – _pensava Sakura em quando andava atrás de Itachi

Horas depois. Sakura olhou para o céu alaranjado, suspirando, será que eles demorariam a chegar?

Sakura estava tão absorva em pensamentos que nem viu que Itachi tinha parado de andar, e acabou batendo nas costas dele.

Parou de súbito, e olhou em volta. Não acreditava onde estava! Onde eles se encontravam escondido.

Estava de volta! Não acreditava que havia voltado para Konoha! Olhou para Itachi surpresa e confusa. E este apenas sorriu. Lagrimas inundaram seus olhos, sorriu, e abraçou Itachi.

Ele havia armado tudo!

-Tome cuidado para não ser pega. – disse ele se afastando. – Estarei te esperando aqui.

Foi ai que Sakura se lembrou, não seria como antes, agora ela era uma traidora, e tinha que tomar cuidado por não ser pega pela ANBU, suspirou aliviada por ser noite. E saiu correndo pela cidade.

Foi ate a casa onde Naruto morava, agradecendo mentalmente por ele não ter mudado de casa. Parou em frente a janela. Esperando que ele a vice.

Naruto quando viu Sakura na janela, largou o copo que tinha na mão arregalando os olhos.

-Sakura-chan! – disse ele muito surpreso, abrindo a janela.

Sakura entrou sendo surpreendida, por um abraço do amigo.

-Onde estava! – perguntou ele preocupado. Sendo interrompido por Hinata que entrava no local.

-Sakura-chan! – disse ela arregalando os olhos brancos.

Sakura a abraçou, e mas antes que começasse a falar, Naruto a interrompeu.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ele apontando para o casaco que ela vestia.

_-Droga! Eu esqueci de tirar! – _pensou ela começando a explicar sobra tudo que havia acontecido nesses últimos meses, de forma resumida, sem muitos detalhes. –Mas e vocês já se casaram? – perguntou ela tentando mudar de assunto.

-Sim, mas eu queria que você fosse a madrinha! – disse Naruto sorrindo mostrando sua aliança.

Sakura olhou para o relógio.

-Eu preciso ir. Não contem a ninguém que eu estou aqui. Por favor. – pediu ela um pouco aflita saindo pela janela, se certificando de que não era seguida.

Em poucos minutos chegou a onde Itachi a esperava.

-Ficaremos aqui por alguns dias. – declarou ele sendo abraçado pela garota.

-Arigatou. – disse Sakura beijando Itachi.

-Que tal lembrarmos dos velhos tempo? – sussurrou Itachi com os lábios bem próximos da orelha de Sakura.

Itachi começou a descer beijos pelo seu pescoço, retirando aquele grosso casado da garota. Colocando uma mão sobre sua coxa.

Sakura se arrepiou sorrindo. Ela sabia exatamente o que ele queria dizer...

**_N/A :OIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Juro que achei que não iria conseguir terminar esse cap hoje... _**

_**Mas enfim consegui!**_

_**Obrigado: **_

_Karolz **nhaaa! Obrigado pelo review! XD Coitada né tendo que casar com aquele casaco né? Mas tudo vale a pena para ficar com um Itachi daqueles, não é? Hehe XD **_

_Sakura Soryu **hehe afinal quem não seria safada com um Itachi daquele não é? (sorrindo marotamente!). Concordo com você! Não é só homem que tem essas necessidades!Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também . **_

_Meygan Kaname **eu ficar brava? Que nada! Na verdade estou é muito feliz que esteja mandando reviews! E que esteja gostando da fic ! Hehe ela realmente sofre com a maldição dos Uchiha's! XD mas eu estou fazendo com que o Itachi seja o mais romântico possível! Do jeito dele né... XD O brigado pelo elogio! **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha **que bom que tenha gostado! É finalmente se casaram, eu iria adiar um pouco, mas ai eu fiquei meio sem idéia... Hehe... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também. **_

_Prix-chan **hum... ( imaginando a sena!) saiba que daria uma ótima fic M! Hehe... Que bom que esta gostando da fic ... E reviews são sempre bem vindos hehe... E quanto ao filho deles, não se preocupe, ele não vai demorar muito para nascer XD... **_

♥_**BJUS♥**_

_**REVIEWS SÃO SEMPRE BEM VINDOS!**_

_**CONTINUEM MANDANDO!**_


	12. Chapter 12

Piscou algumas vezes se acostumando com a claridade do local. Olhou para si, notando que estava coberta pelo casaco da Akatsuki. Sorriu ao lembrar da noite anterior, corando um pouco, notando estar nua.

Se vestiu rapidamente, esquecendo seu casaco de lado, procurando Itachi. Sakura assustou-se quando sentiu uma pessoa a abraçando. Sorriu já sabendo quem era. Se virou e lhe deu um leve beijo nos lábios.

Itachi não satisfeito com aquele beijo, a enlaçou pela cintura colando seu corpo ao dela. Dando-lhe um beijo selvagem.

Mas ambos foram interrompidos por um chamado surpreso.

-Sakura!

Ela reconhecia bem aquela voz. Ambos se separaram, se deparando com Sasuke, surpreso.

-Solte ela seu maldito! – gritou Sasuke com a voz carregada de ódio.

-Ora, ora se não é o Sasuke-chan. – disse Itachi rindo sarcasticamente.

-_Kami-sama! Eles não vão lutar vão? – _Sakura pensava aflita. Vendo Sasuke avançar para cima de Itachi. Ele havia melhorado muito... Mas não o bastante.

Itachi desviou e o pegou pelo pescoço o erguendo no ar. Olhando para Sakura de forma interrogativa.

-Não vale a pena. – disse ela tocando o ombro de Itachi. – Vamos embora. – sussurrou ela um pouco aflita.

Itachi jogou Sasuke fazendo com que ele batesse em uma arvore.

Sakura pegou seu casaco, e sua mochila, e ambos começaram a andar calmamente.

Sasuke aproveitou que Itachi estava de costas. E saiu correndo para atacá-lo. Mas Sakura entrou na frente, as kunais se cruzaram, fazendo um barulho agudo.

-Por que? – perguntou Sasuke percebendo a barriga de Sakura. Ela não podia estar grávida dele. Podia?

-Por que eu o amo. – disse Sakura com calma, se virando e andando junto com Itachi. Deixando Sasuke perplexo.

-Mas...

-Você não me deu valor, então eu desisti afinal você não esperava que eu esperasse para sempre esperava? – disse Sakura enlaçando seu braço com Itachi. Estava muito nervosa. E um tanto tremula o que deixou Itachi bastante preocupado.

-Você esta bem? – sussurrou Itachi, para que só Sakura o escutasse.

-Só um pouco zonza. – disse ela andando para longe de Sasuke.

Itachi a pegou no colo, e saiu correndo. Sakura ficou surpresa. Mas nada disse, apenas encostou sua cabeça, na curva do pescoço do rapaz. Deixando um Sasuke muito surpreso para traz.

Itachi continuou andando. Notando que Sakura havia adormecido.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Sakura abriu os olhos, notando estar em um quarto.

Olhou em volta notando estar em uma cama se casal enorme.

_-Onde eu estou? – _ela se perguntou notando estar com a mesma roupa no qual adormeceu. – _Onde o Itachi se meteu? – _se perguntava ela, se levantando da cama, olhou pela janela vendo que era dia.

Se assustou ao ver uma empregada entrar no quarto.

-Ah Sakura-sama vejo que acordou! Itachi-sama me pediu para acorda-la. Ele esta te esperando para o almoço. – disse a empregada rapidamente. Sakura e seguiu pelos enormes corredores.

Logo chegaram a ate a sala de jantar, onde Itachi a esperava. Sakura o olhou de forma interrogativa, mas antes que lhe dirigisse alguma pergunta Itachi começou a falar.

-Essa é nossa casa. – disse ele calmamente.

_-Ah ótimo entendi tudo! – _pensava Sakura, mas não disse nada, estava morrendo de fome.

E assim almoçaram. Depois do almoço Itachi foi resolver algumas coisas da Akatsuki, enquanto Sakura andava pela casa, que ela descobrira que na verdade era uma mansão.

_-Acho que vou acabar me perdendo com tantos corredores. – _pensava ela. – _Imagina para achar Itachi aqui! _– pensava ela um pouco cansada.

Continuou andando pelos corredores. Abriu uma porta que dava para o jardim. Sorriu encantada com as árvores de Sakura.

Sem perceber, se pegou imaginando, ela e Itachi namorando debaixo de uma das árvores repletas de flores. Imaginou seu filho correndo pelo jardim. Sorriu andando por entre as árvores.

Mas uma coisa a parou. Qual seria o nome do filho deles! Afinal Itachi nunca havia falado nada sobre preferência de nome, ele nunca haviam sequer pensado nisso!

Voltou ao seu quarto para tomar um banho. Depois conversaria com Itachi.

Entrou no banheiro dando de cara com uma banheira enorme. Corou ao pensar no que eles poderiam fazer naquela banheira.

Balançou a cabeça, afim apagar aqueles pensamentos., e entrou na água. Sentindo seu corpo relaxar.

Afinal morar ali não seria tão ruim.

**_N/A: Oiii! Me desculpem por não ter postado o cap ontem. Eu estava tão desanimada... Hehe. _**

_**Bem o próximo cap será o último... Se não eu não vou terminar essa fic nunca! Bem ai eu vou adiantar cinco meses...**_

_**Eu gostaria que vocês me ajudassem, com um nome para o bebê... Estou sem idéias... XD **_

_Prix-chan **eles são animado né? Hehe... Eu acho que eu estou indo rápido pq antes de começar a escrever eu já tinha a fic praticamente pronta... Hehe XD... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também . **_

_Karolz **pelada! Oo Hehe... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também ... **_

_Gui** que bom que esteja gostando da fic . Continue mandando reviews! Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também... **_

_Meygan Kaname **que bom que esta gostando da fic ... Quem me dera um 'cafajeste' daqueles hehe XD... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também... **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha **eeeee! Q bom q esta gostando . Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também . **_

_Misaki Matsuya__ **fico feliz que esteja gostando... XD Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também...**_

_Sakiy **que bom que esta gostando. Também acho que eles formam um casal muito Kawaii ... Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também... D **_

**_Continuem mandando reviews! _**

♥_**BJUS♥**_


	13. Final

Para Sakura os meses passaram voando. Ela não mais fazia missões para a Akatsuki, ela e Itachi estavam de "férias". Só aproveitando a presença um do outro.

Cada mês a barriga de Sakura crescia mais, lhe dando um certo charme. E a cada mês, Itachi se mostrava cada vez mais atencioso, Deixando Sakura cada vez mais surpresa,c com suas demonstrações de carinho.

Sakura andava com certa dificuldade pelo jardim, indo se sentar em baixo de uma das árvores.

Já fazia muito tempo que não via seus amigos. Já que aquele encontro com Sasuke a condenara, se voltasse seria perseguida. Por isso nem quis arriscar. Mas quando seu filho nascesse ela iria ir visitar Naruto e Hinata.

Aspirou o aroma das flores, fechando seus olhos, sentiu alguém se sentar ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos, vendo Itachi ao seu lado. Sorriu ao se lembrar dos pensamentos que teve na primeira vez em que havia visto aquele lindo jardim.

Itachi se recostou na árvore, puxando Sakura, para sentar na frente dele, ela se moveu com um pouco de dificuldade, e se recostou nele.

Ficaram um tempo naquela posição. Mas Sakura levou a mão a barriga fazendo uma cara de dor. Fazendo com que Itachi ficasse preocupado.

-Você esta bem? – perguntou ele não escondendo o tom de preocupação.

-Uma contração. Acho que esta na hora.

Itachi nem esperou que ela falasse mais alguma coisa, a pegou no colo a levando para o quarto. Chamando uma medica.

-Sinto muito, mas você terá que esperar aqui fora. – disse a mulher fechando a porta na cara de Itachi o deixando bastante frustrado, mas outra aflição tomava conta de seu corpo. Estava preocupado com Sakura, e com seu filho.

O tempo pareceu não passar. Olhava para o relógio aflito. Foi quando ouviu um choro de criança, não podia mais se conter, adentrou no quarto. Vendo Sakura muito cansada na cama.

Logo a medica entregou para Sakura o bebê.

-Parabéns, é uma linda menininha.

Sakura deixou cair uma lagrima de emoção, era parte dela ali. Sorriu emocionada, quando viu aqueles lindos olhos verdes que ela possuía.

-Qual vai ser o nome? – perguntou a medica.

Naquela hora Sakura teve certeza.

-Misayo. Uchiha Misayo. – disse Sakura com determinação.

Itachi se aproximou mais da cama, passando a mão pela cabeleira negra de Misayo, fazendo ela olha-lo.

O olhou com aqueles olhos grandes e verdes, de forma interrogativa. Com sua pequena mãozinha, segurou com força seu dedo, e sorriu babando um pouco.

Itachi não pode conter um enorme sorriso.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

Abriu os olhos, escutando um choro de criança. Suspirou cansada, cutucando Itachi.

-É sua vez. – disse ela sonolenta, se virando para voltar a dormir, sem deixar de escutar um murmúrio de protesto vindo de Itachi.

Alguns minutos depois Itachi voltou ao quarto, com Misayo no colo ainda chorando.

-Acho que ela esta com fome. – declarou ele entregando o bebê para Sakura.

Sakura se sentou amamentando Misayo. Que logo adormeceu.

-Ela é tão linda. – disse Sakura passando a mão pelo rostinho delicado de Misayo.

-Ela parece você. – disse Itachi se sentando ao lado dela. Passando a mão pelo cabelo de Misayo.

Itachi deu um beijo nos lábios de Sakura, e se deitou.

E assim dormiram.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Quando Misayo completou dez meses, Sakura foi ate Konoha. Fora uma visita rápida, e um tanto escondida, a Hinata e Naruto. No qual estavam muito felizes, com Hinata esperando o primeiro filho do casal.

Sakura tomou o dobro de cuidado para ninguém a ver. Fora rápido mais deu para matar a saudade de seus amigos. Que lhe contaram de forma rápida e resumida o que aconteceu com cada um.

Saíra de madrugada. E voltara não muito tempo depois. Se encontrando com Itachi no mesmo lugar, para assim voltarem para casa.

Logo quando chegaram, foram surpreendidos por um chamado. Sakura precisava ir até a base da Akatsuki, cuidar de alguns feridos.

-Pode ir eu cuido dela. – disse Itachi segurando sua filha.

Sakura foi correndo arrumar suas coisas, em quanto falava de alguns cuidados que ele devia tomar com Misayo.

-Tchau. – disse Sakura dando um beijo nos lábios de Itachi. – Eu vou voltar o mais breve possível. – disse ela dando um beijo na cabecinha de Misayo, saindo pela porta.

-Hum... você deve estar com fome. – disse Itachi indo até a cozinha.

Por que logo agora ele havia dispensado os empregados? Colocou Misayo na cadeirinha, foi ate a geladeira pegando um pote de papinha.

-Vamos lá coma. – disse ele tentando dar a papinha na boca de Misayo que desviava da pequena colher. Suspirou cansado. Tentando imitar um avião. –Não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso. – disse ele tentando mais uma vez faze-la comer.

Misayo pareceu se render deixando Itachi enfiar a colher em sua boca. Itachi sorriu triunfante o que não durou muito tempo, pois Misayo cuspira tudo em sua blusa.

-Ah não! – disse ele começando a perder a paciência. Já ia repreender Misayo por isso, mas não conseguiu a vendo gargalhar abertamente, mostrando o seu único dentinho. –Ah tudo bem. – disse ele suspirando, vendo que ela batia as mãozinhas sobre o prato fazendo mais bagunça.

Itachi a pegou e foi lhe dar um banho. Saiu do banheiro completamente encharcado, trazendo uma Misayo limpinha e pronta para dormir.

A colocou no berço, vendo esta começar a chorar. Suspirou cansado. Precisava trocar de roupa! A colocou na cama.

-Fique quietinha ai. – disse ele correndo para o banheiro. Talvez não fosse a coisa mais responsável a se fazer com um bebê de dez meses, mas ele estava sujo e encharcado.

Achou estranho o silencio, foi correndo. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-la com uma kunai na mão, pronta para leva-la a boca, correu ate ela e retirou a kunai de suas pequenas mãozinhas.

Mas ela não teve a reação que ele esperava, com o susto Misayo começou a chorar.

-Calma. – disse Itachi tentando acalma-la, a pegando no colo. –Não acredito que vou fazer isso. – disse ele vendo que o choro não cessara. Suspirou cansado. E começou a fazer caretas.

Ficou tranqüilo ouvindo a risada da filha. E prometendo mentalmente que nunca mais faria aquilo de novo.

A botou na cama se deitando, e acariciando a cabecinha dela. Logo estava adormecida, junto de Itachi.

_**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Sakura entrou no quarto tentando não fazer barulho, Sorriu ao ver Itachi dormindo junto de Misayo na cama.

Pegou Misayo no colo, com muito cuidado para não acorda-la. Itachi abriu os olhos de imediato.

-Esta tudo bem eu só vou coloca-la no berço. – disse Sakura a colocando no berço, e foi tomar um banho.

Tão logo voltou e se deitou ao lado de Itachi, que se encontrava acordado.

-Como ela se comportou?

-Foi um anjo, não deu trabalho nenhum. – disse Itachi não querendo lhe contar sobre o incidente com a kunai.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Conforme o tempo passava Misayo ficava cada vez mais parecida com Sakura, porem seu jeito lembrava muito Itachi. Sempre ocultando o que estava sentindo.

Muito forte Misayo desenvolveu o Sharingan com seis anos de idade.

-Sayo-chan já chega de treinar! Esta da hora do jantar venha. – disse Sakura grávida de seu segundo filho.

-Tudo bem mãe. – disse Misayo desistindo, e se aproximando da mãe. Agora com seus oito anos.

Sakura não pode evitar um sorriso, ao se lembrar de como sua vida estava feliz ao lado de Itachi e de Misayo. Não conseguia acreditar como a sua vida havia mudado. Mesmo que quisesse ela não podia fazer nada, afinal aquele era o seu destino.

_**Fim**_

_**N/A: Oiii! EEEEEE to super feliz de ter terminado a minha primeira fic, que não é uma oneshort! **_

_**Fico muito feliz com os reviews que ganhei com a fic ... Mas mesmo assim podem continuar a mandar reviews! **_

_**Obrigado**_

_Sunabaka Luizah** que bom que tenha gostado da fic . XD Tomara que tenha gostado desse ultimo capitulo D. Bem eu não resolvi terminar nesse cap mesmo pq eu estava ficando sem idéia e sem animo para escrever a fic... Então se eu continuace a escrever iria ficar uma porcaria hehe '. **_

_Uchiha Sakurinha **fico feliz que tenha gostado do cap . Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap também... **_

_Sakura Soryu **o importante é que mandou um review no cap 12 . Tomara que tenha gostado desse cap XD. E fico muito feliz que você tenha acompanhado a fic dês do primeiro capitulo D. **_

_Sakiy **hehe também quem não seria perva com um Itachi daqueles do lado ¬... hehe... Obrigado por ter falado um nome, mas bem eu já planejava que o filho deles ia ser uma menina.. Mas mesmo assim Obrigada! XD.**_

_Karolz **hahahaha Imaginando a sena deles brincando... q bom q você tenha gostado da fic . **_

_Prix-chan **você finalmente ficou sabendo o sexo do filho deles né? XD Hehe tomara que tenha gostado... XD Q bom q você tenha gostado da fic . **_

♥_**BJUS♥**_

_**Até a próxima fic XD! **_

_**CONTINUEM MANDANDO REVIEWS! **_


End file.
